Such automatic couplings are known, wherein considerable force is required for their release, which partially depends also upon the momentary tractive force acting between the coupling parts during the decoupling process.
Remote control of the decoupling process from the operator's cab is required for automatic operation, and the decoupling process must be assured even when greater traction forces are involved.
In the future, one anticipates an increasing quantity of so-called "all electric" rail borne vehicles, especially trolleys and subways, so that remote control of the decoupling apparatus without compressed air assistance is required.